LA CAPITANA Y SUS SIRENAS
by Evil Anjelicke
Summary: adéntrense a las aventuras de dos jóvenes cortesanas, acompañantes de una capitana pirata de carácter fuerte y dominante, ambas la han pasado mal en su vida, hasta que se cruzan en el camino de esta peculiar, conocida y temida mujer, llamada por su tripulación y quien se ha enfrentado a su furia como "Malefica"
1. Chapter 1

**perdón por no actualizar mas seguido, pero la inspiración y las horas de facultad, no ayudan mucho, para que me sepan perdonar, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, seguramente les encantará, tanto como a mi me encanta escribir para ustedes.**

¿Cómo acabamos en una situación como esta? No lo sé, a veces pienso que tuvimos suerte, otras, que aún no me acostumbro al aroma del agua salada…o a las náuseas matutinas al despertar, pero Regina dice que fuimos muy afortunadas, ya que si no hubiese sido por ella, tal vez hubiéramos acabado muertas, vendidas, o peor, siendo esclavas sexuales de algún grasiento jefe de burdel.

Ella dice que somos sus hermosas sirenas fugitivas del dios de los mares, que nuestra belleza causaría envidia a la misma afrodita si nos viera, jamás nos deja salir solas, dice que los hombres de tierra son peligrosos para "dos criaturas tan bellas como sus sirenas".

Cada vez que pisamos puerto, nos acompañan, si puedo contar, media tripulación, como si fuéramos las hijas de un importante duque o marqués, es incómodo, por ejemplo, Killian siempre les gruñe como perro enrabietado, a cualquier hombre que los eche el ojo encima, más a Regina, y los amenaza con el garfio que reemplaza su mano derecha. Robin les apunta con su arco y flecha, haciendo que salgan corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo. David los reta a un duelo, la última vez que alguien aceptó, terminó sin un brazo, no querrán saber si el pobre hombre quedó vivo. Y por último, el más viejo de los tripulantes, Rumpel, está cojo y apenas si es desagradable con la gente, se parece más a un caballero que a un pirata, pero que sus modales no te engañen, el ultimo borracho que le manchó la camisa con licor…bueno…sigue con vida…a medias, quedó en coma de la paliza que recibió, y si creen que una pipa no puede lastimar a nadie, están muy equivocados, créanme.

No me voy a quejar ni nada, amo esta vida de libertad, viajando por los siete mares, viendo como el viento empuja las velas hacia nuestro destino, respirar el aire a madera húmeda por el agua salada, sentir el tenue balanceo de las olas golpeando levemente la cubierta del navío, escalar las escalerillas hechas de cuerdas, caminar por los mástiles y ayudar a David con las velas, incluso subir al mirador con Ruby y sentirme al reina del mundo.

Muchas veces Regina y yo hemos ayudado en la estrategia de un robo, o un saqueo, a descifrar mapas o mensajes encriptados que la misma Belle, experta en letras, acertijos, jeroglíficos y lenguas extranjeras, no ha podido traducir. O a veces, hemos perdido la noción del tiempo, por estar en la biblioteca con ella, en los momentos de calma, leyendo en un cálido y cómodo silencio. Sintiéndonos protegidas y calentitas bajo una manta en los sofás de cuero.

También muchas noches, bajo las estrellas, hemos estado todos reunidos escuchando las historias de los días en que Killian era un pirata solitario, robando por su cuenta, Ruby una asesina buscada por toda España, escondiéndose en las sombras, David un pobre hombre que se valía de las peleas callejeras a espada para poder ganar algo de dinero y llevarse algo a la boca, Robin un ladrón que le robaba a los pomposos y presumidos ricos de América del norte para dárselo a los pobres, muchos tenían historias, hazañas, y leyendas que llevaban sus nombres, todos, menos nosotras dos.

Como por ejemplo, la historia que siempre escuchábamos y nunca nos cansábamos de oír, era de la capitana, una mujer de tan solo dieciocho años, había escapado de las garras de una familia abusiva, se había metido de polisón en un gran navío, siendo casi asesinada por el capitán, que, burlándose de su género y su pequeño cuerpo la tomó de grumete, había trabajado de sol a sol, lavando, cocinando, fregando, incluso alzando las velas ella sola, y eso que son pesadísimas para solo una persona. Hasta que una noche se armó de valor, amotinándose contra el capitán que tanto la había humillado y denigrado, esperó a que el hombre, ahogado de borracho se durmiera, y sin vacilar, armada con simplemente una navaja de bolsillo, le degolló la garganta y vio como se desangraba rápida y dolorosamente.

Desde ese momento, los tripulantes que se burlaron de ella en el pasado, en sus tortuosos comienzos en el mar, comenzaron a desaparecer misteriosamente, había rumores, sobre la capitana del "dragón marino", como que era un dragón de verdad y se los devoraba, o que era una bruja y usaba la carne humana para sus hechizos y pociones. Pero la gran verdad, era que, los antiguos piratas comandados por el capitán asesinado, le tenían miedo a esa menuda mujer de cabellera rubia acairelada, de ojos azules como el mismísimo océano y de piel bronceada de tanto estar en la cubierta. Al estar aterrados, desaparecían entre las olas del manto de Poseidón y jamás regresaban o volvían a pisar el suelo de un navío.

Seguramente se preguntarán, ¿Cómo es que dos chicas sin ninguna gracia acabaron con una interesante vida de aventuras y viajes junto con los piratas más conocidos y temidos de los siete mares? Vamos adéntrense a escuchar esta historia.

Muchas cosas en la vida suelen ser como…un poquito inesperadas, bueno, mi vida, en concreto, fue un desastre, desde que salí del vientre de mi…madre, teóricamente hablando, hasta que cumplí los dieciocho años de edad. Pero créanme, que algo bueno salió de esa vida de mierda, la cual nunca elegí, ni elegiría.

Mi familia, consistía en un padre alcohólico, una madre fumadora, y yo, creo que de los tres, fui la que peor suerte tuvo, y con lo anteriormente relatado, les explicaré el porqué de mi desgracia.

¿Han oído del "deseo de ser padres"? el caso de mis progenitores, era el contrario, jamás quisieron tener hijos, y accidentalmente…me procrearon en una noche de esas tantas que no sabían ni cuál era su nombre.

Y por desgracia para ellos, no morí antes de poder venir al mundo, en honor a su falta de interés en recordar mi nombre, y también en su odio hacia mí, mis progenitores me llamaron Emma, era corto y sencillo de recordar.

Pero no me iré por las ramas, les contaré, como comenzó esta gran aventura, a la que llamamos vida pirata, ¿están preparados?


	2. Chapter 2

**LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN LA PUBLICACIÓN DE ESTE CAP, PERO AQUÍ LO TIENEN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO ME GUSTÓ ESCRIBIRLO PARA USTEDES.**

 **COMO YA SABEN FALTA POCO PARA QUE SE SEPA EL CAPITULO 10 DE "NUESTRA FAMILIA, LOS SWAN MILLS"**

 **POR CIERTO LES QUIERO AGRADECER DE MIL AMORES, A LOS QUE SIGUEN MIS HISTORIAS, LES PONEN EN SUS FAVORITOS, Y ME ESCRIBEN ESOS INCREÍBLES Y HERMOSOS REVIEWS, NO SABEN LOS ÁNIMOS QUE ME DAN CADA DÍA A ESCRIBIR MAS PARA USTEDES.**

CAPITULO 1:

El burdel "The Rabbit Holl" era muy conocido en el pueblo pesquero en el que había nacido, mi padre, muchas noches volvía a casa con un horrible hedor a alcohol, riendo como un maníaco y con variadas marcas de lápiz labial en su cuerpo. Mi progenitora nunca decía nada al respecto.

Hasta que una noche, ambos decidieron que ya tenía edad para "dejar el nido" y salir a trabajar. Pero lo que no había entendido era que con "salir a trabajar" era venderme al Rabbit Holl, apenas si tenía conocimiento de la crueldad del mundo exterior. Con dieciocho años de edad, aún era un inocente angelito, que poco a poco se iría corrompiendo con la oscuridad del placer de sus "clientes".

Esa misma noche, de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, me llevaron al Rabbit Holl, apenas si había comido, no me habían dejado abrigarme como era debido para esa fría y seca época del año.

Apenas pisamos el burdel más conocido de América del norte, un hombre, corpulento, de aliento hediondo a licor barato y whisky de mala calidad, piel pálida y brillante de sudor y grasa, tanto interna como externa, su cabeza apenas si tenía tres finos y descuidados cabellos canos, su cuello estaba escondido entre varios pliegues de piel colgantes, adornados por varios collarines de oro y plata, su corpulento y grasiento cuerpo estaba vestido con un traje de sastre de seda, que consistía en un pantalón negro, de tobillos sueltos y cintura ajustada, que le ajustaba a la barriga, (ya que cintura o cadera ya no le quedaba) una camisa blanca, aunque un poco manchada de algo que parecía whisky, de mangas largas con puños de doble botón y para terminar con ese ostentoso pero ridículo atuendo, tenía un par de botas negras, de un material que parecía cuero, de caña baja, de hebillas de acero en forma de cruz, con tacón bajo y ancho. Se nos presentó, hablando muy animadamente con mi progenitor.

No sabía qué demonios estábamos haciendo, precisamente en ese lugar de mala muerte, hasta que repentinamente sentí un fuerte apretón en mi brazo, alguien me estaba halando hacia el interior de ese apestoso lugar, alejándome de mis padres, que no hacían nada para impedirlo. Esa fue la última vez que los vi en mi vida.

Sin importarle nada, el hombre me llevó a rastras a un húmedo sótano, recuerdo el terror que me embargó al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí, de un golpe seco, la oscuridad de ese lúgubre hacia que me entrara más y más la sensación de desasosiego y pánico.

-¿eres una nueva?-aún recuerdo el sobresalto que me llevé al escuchar su voz, casi me dio un infarto, pero luego de calmarme, agudicé mis sentidos, quería volver a escucharla, saber que no estaba sola en ese espantoso y terrorífico lugar-¿eres una chica nueva?-era dulce, suave, como la brisa de una tarde de otoño, pero se podía oír quebradiza, temblorosa, definitivamente signos de miedo y terror.

-¿qui…quien está ahí?-detrás de mí, una vela se encendió, dejándome ver mínimamente donde me encontraba parada. El pequeño destello provenía de una vela alargada de color blanco sostenida por una pálida y delgada mano de uñas medianamente largas y algo sucias, apenas si podía ver más allá de su mano, su rostro mínimamente se distinguía, era ovalado de piel pálida, algo sucia y manchada de hollín y polvo, ojos cafés, nariz respingada y de puente recto, labios finos y rosados, mentón algo prominente y cabello largo hasta media espalda, ondulado y negro como la misma oscuridad que casi nos rodeaba-¿Quién eres?-su rostro se veía atemorizado, crispado, como si esperase a que algo la atacara-no te voy a lastimar, no me tengas miedo.

-no es a ti a quien temo, es a King George-sus ojos brillaban, tal vez por la luz de la vela o porque estaba tan aterrada que retenía las lágrimas.

-¿Quién es King George?

-el jefe de este lugar, encierra a las más jóvenes, hasta que algún cliente quiera verlas y usarlas-ahora entendía todo, me habían vendido, a un feje de prostíbulo, y mi destino era esperar en ese lugar…hasta que alguien quisiera tomarme a la fuerza-soy Regina-tal vez vio en mis ojos el miedo que había inculcado en mi alma, y quería apaciguar un poco el pánico que se alojaba con cada vez más fuerza en mi interior.

-¿hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí?... ¿y porque nos encierra aquí…si seguramente hay habitaciones arriba?-ella negó en silencio, quizás aún la herida estaba muy fresca como para contar su historia a una completa desconocida-me llamo Emma… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-aun no sé cómo entablamos esa extraña conexión, tal vez por el temor de saber que tarde o temprano tendríamos que tragarnos el miedo y dejar que usaran nuestros cuerpos a sus antojos, tal vez intentábamos entablar una conversación para disipar el terror que nos daba ese tétrico lugar.

-he estado aquí…desde el año pasado-si cabeza gacha me decía que no podía aun superar el porqué de su existencia en este lugar, a diferencia de mí, que me había tenido que acostumbrar a esperar lo inimaginable de mis progenitores, y sabiendo, que sus adicciones costaban dinero, sabía que tarde o temprano se desharían de mí, aunque nunca me imaginé que fuesen capaces de venderme, como un vulgar objeto intercambiable.

-¿Cómo sabes el correr de los días?-era algo realmente extraño que lo supiera, en ese sótano no había ventanas que dieran al exterior, no podíamos saber si era de día o de noche, la oscuridad nos desorientaría con muchísima facilidad.

-porque cada noche, King George me da una vela y un poco de comida-Regia, mi querida guardiana, no sabía cuán importante iba a ser en mi vida, hasta que ese fatídico día llegara, marcándonos irremediablemente.

Los días eran repetitivos para ambas, apenas nos alimentaban con una hogaza de pan y un poco de agua, las velas que ese maldito degenerado nos entregaba cada noche junto con nuestra mínima ración de comida, nos daba una falsa sensación de paz, la cálida flama que desprendían se movían tan rítmicamente de un lado a otro como si estuvieran bailando. Junto con su danza hipnotisante, la acompañaba la hermosa voz de Regina, cantando para mí, llevándome con sus cánticos, a un precioso mundo de paz y tranquilidad.

Junto a ella, en ese polvoriento, húmedo y mohoso sótano, me sentía, irónicamente, protegida, querida, como si ella fuese mi hermana mayor. Pero…esa sensación de protección, se iría pronto.

Dicen que tu primera vez tiene que ser mágica y memorable, dicen que jamás vivirás de nuevo algo tan único y hermoso…pero la mía, fue un completo desastre, una masacre para mi desgarrado corazón y mi casi apagada alma.

Recuerdo esa negra y maldita noche en que mi mundo se derrumbó por completo, sin que Regina pudiera hacer nada para poder tranquilizarme o ayudarme a conciliar el sueño.

Había pasado un mes desde que había sido vendida a ese prostíbulo, en el exterior se oía que una tormenta se había desatado con todas su fuerzas, las gruesas y grandes gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban constantemente contra las paredes revestidas de ladrillos.

Regina estaba tratando de hacerme reír con un juego de sombras en la pared, sus delgadas manos hacían formas divertidas y raras a contra luz de las velas. Hasta que un ventarrón hizo que se apagaron, el frio viento venia de la portezuela abierta, la gigante y grotesca silueta de King George, en su rostro había algo que antes nunca se había visto, una sonrisa sardónica, sus ropas, al igual que siempre estaban hechas de la mejor tela de calidad.

-¿Cómo están mis pequeñas niñas?-intentó tocar el rostro de Regina, créanme cuando les digo que ese hombre hacia verdadera e injustificada justicia a la palabra "repulsión" y eso se podía ver en el gesto de asco en la cara de Regina sintiendo el tacto de la fría mano de ese hombre-les tengo una grandiosa noticia, mis niñas, mañana dejarán este sótano para tener su propia habitación-por poco creímos que se había apiadado de nuestra situación, pero por el comino malo, aprenderíamos que todo lo que recibiéramos de él, tendríamos que pagarlo con nuestro sudor, sangre y lágrimas-tendrán sus primeros clientes, así que tienen que arreglarse, y verse lo más decentes posibles-su voz aparentemente cariñosa y amable, escondía esa codicia de saberse nuestro dueño, sin que pudiéramos hacer nada para protestar o revelarnos. Con esa sentencia ya dictaminada, nos había convertido en burdos objetos reemplazables, nos habían quitado la dignidad de poder llamarnos personas de libre albedrío, habían atado nuestras manos y pies con cadenas que nunca se romperían y nos habían cubierto la boca, incapacitadas a volver a alzar la voz a nuestro favor, o eso creímos, no sabíamos que esos primeros clientes, serían los últimos, y que uno de ellos, seria nuestro puente hacia la salvación y la libertad.

 **COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ, ¿QUIEN SERÁ ESE MISTERIOSO SALVADOR DEL QUE HABLA EMMA? LO DESCUBRIRÁN EN EL CAPITULO 3**


	3. FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN

**BUENO MIS JOVENES FICTIONEROS, ME QUEDÉ ALGO DESANIMADA AL NO RECIBIR NINGUN REVIEW DELULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, POR LO TANTO, SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA CONTINUARLO,SÉ QUE ME QUERRÁN MATAR POR ESTO, PERO NO LES CUESTA NADA DEJAR AUNQUE SEA UNA SUGERENCIA DE LO QUE QUISIERAN QUE PASE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO, ESPERANDO AVER SI ME AYUDAN UN POQUITO O QUE LAS NEURONAS SE ME PRENDAN POR SI SOLAS**


End file.
